Naruto Unleashed
by gohan uzumaki
Summary: Naruto and his team embark on an adventure to find their clan's sacred artifacts. While evil forces plot against them they go on about their journey.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Unleashed: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. My fanfiction is loosely based on some of the fanfiction I have read. A big influence is Hyuga's Downfall.

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki was waiting for his class at the academy. Today he was surprisingly early because his alarm went off to soon. Since he was up he decided that he might as well get to school. He spent the first thirty minutes training with shurikenjutsu. Then he was sitting in class for two minutes but it felt like hours to him. So Naruto decided to do the unthinkable, read the textbook. It was surprisingly interesting. He opened to the chapter on kenjutsu stances. He was reading about a form called Shinkumai (Crimson Dance). It had four main techniques, the crimson dance slash, crimson dance twister, crimson dance slash, and the ultimate technique, golden night one thousand blazing sword strikes. He was definitely going to try to learn it later. He just gets into the chapter on the actual forms to go through when the door opened.

"Eep." he heard. Naruto turned to the door and saw Hinata Hyuga standing there with a face that was so red it put tomatoes to shame. She was also doing this weird thing with her fingers. She had just walked in then she fainted. "Ahhh, she's dead." Naruto said running towards Hinata. He picked her up and set her in a desk chair. He was so worried he didn't even notice the rest of the class walking in. "Naruto what happened to Hinata" said his teacher Iruka Umino. "I don't know Iruka sensei she walked in then got really red and then this happened" Naruto said extremely fast. "Is she dead sensei" asked Naruto obliviously. "No Naruto she's just unconscious" Iruka said to his student who he actually saw as more of a little brother. "What did you do you idiot" Sakura said rudely to Naruto. "Aww come on Sakura-chan" Naruto said sadly. "Oh shut up dobe" Sasuke Uchiha said coldly with a smirk. "Stay out of this teme" Naruto said fiercely. "Class settle down" Iruka said to the class. Everyone began to get their seats as the girls were fighting over who would get to sit next to Sasuke. "Fangirls" all of the boys, Iruka, and one blue haired girl who had just gotten up said in an annoyed voice.

End of Chapter one

So how was it

Any feedback would be good

So any way I am thinking on teams and Team 7 is probably Kakashi Sasuke Hinata and obviously Naruto. But other teams can be made from the start. I am having Team 9 be in the rookie 9's year so work with that .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

" **Demon talking/jutsu/summons"**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Chapter 2**

Ten days had passed since the fainting incident. Naruto had been arriving early by thirty minutes each day since then. Each day he spent fifteen minutes practicing shurikenjutsu and fifteen minutes reading the book. Naruto was currently reading about the great Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He was so cool he had this weird wood style and was so strong that he made the forest around Konohagakure. He fought toe to toe with the legendary Madara Uchiha. " _He was so cool!"_ Naruto thought. Though now he was focusing on the hokages he still looked at the Shinkumai kenjutsu style each day. Hinata walked in and Naruto looked up "Hi Hinata" Naruto said. "U-um h-h-hello N-Na-Naruto kun" Hinata said blushing fiercely. "How was your morning Hinata?" asked Naruto. He and Hinata had been talking to each other more and more with how early they both got to school. "G-g-good Naruto kun" Hinata said shyly. "How was yours?" Hinata asked quietly. "Good I guess I practiced my shurikenjutsu, then I was reading about Hashirama Senju, he was so cool, and now I am talking with you" Naruto said quickly. "Th-Th-That's gr-great Na-Naruto k- kun" Hinata said timidly. Sure Hinata could sometimes talk to Naruto without fainting she still stuttered all the time. Hinata was walking towards her seat when she tripped. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto holding her around the waist. "You okay?" Naruto asked worried. "U-u-u-um" Hinata stuttered and then she fainted. Just then Iruka walked in with the class. "Again Naruto?" Iruka asked facepalming.

"Okay class today we will be learning about the Hokages" Iruka said. "Now who knows anything about the Shodaime?"Iruka asked. Most of the smarter kids raised their hands but most surprisingly Naruto raised his hand. Naruto even looked enthusiastic about answering the question. Iruka had to call on him. "Yes Naruto". "Well the Shodaime Hokage was Hashirama Senju of the forest and is well known for his kekkei-genkai, the wood style, founding our Village, and fighting Madara Uchiha. He also was known as the Father of the modern ninja. Everyone looked surprised that Naruto knew this much except Hinata who woke up just before Iruka asked the question. "Very good Naruto" Iruka said happily. "Now we will learn about the Nidaime and Sandaime tomorrow but now we are skipping to the Yondaime." Iruka said. "Sakura you go". "Okay the Yondaime Hokage was a very strong and brave person. His most known jutsu are the rasengan, and the hiraishin, for which he got the moniker 'The Yellow Flash" Sakura said in a 'I am better than you' voice. "Good job Sakura" Iruka said. Then the bell rang and the ninjas in training got up and left. "Goodbye Hinata" Naruto said nicely. "G-g-goodbye Na-Naruto kun" Hinata said with a blush. Naruto then went to the training grounds he usually went to after school but a few ninja were already there. "Dang it" Naruto said sadly. "Might as well look for another one" Naruto said enthusiastically. Unfortunately all of the training grounds were full. He was walking around the woods until he saw a clearing. It was perfect. It had a small lake to the right of the entrance and a large flat of grass and was surrounded by trees. He pulled out a kunai when he heard a noise from his left. He was about to through his kunai when a small wounded fox came out.

"Aww hey little guy, are you okay?" Naruto said worried. He made sure to remember the way he came and then went back into town to one of the only places that didn't really hate him, the hospital. Naruto ran in and asked if they could treat the little dude. The girl said that they could easily treat the kit. "I can't believe how cute the little fox is" the doctor said. Twenty minutes later the doctor came out with the little kit. "This guy will be fine" The doctor said caringly. Naruto grabbed the fox and walked towards his new training grounds. He had finally made it to the training grounds. Near the entrance at the biggest tree Naruto carved Kitsune(fox) on the center. He brought the fox in the entrance and set him down. He then grabbed a straight branch around three feet long. He went through his most basic kenjutsu kata, the crimson dance slash. He had slowly been working on it but he was finding it difficult with just the book.

 **"That was cool" the fox said.** "Wait what!?" Naruto said. **"Yes I can talk, most summons can"** the fox said in a sarcastic tone. "You're a summons?" Naruto said. **"Yes, and I am thinking of giving you are contract once you become a ninja because you helped me and my name is Kitsunekki"** Kitsunekki said in a sly voice. "You are?" Naruto asked in awe. "Thank you thank you thank you" Naruto said while hugging Kitsunekki. **"I'm going bake to the plains to tell my dad, the boss fox, that I will be hanging out with you for a while"** Kitsunekki said. **"I will be back in a few days"** Kitsunekki said before disappearing in a plume of smoke. "Okay so now I definitely need to become a ninja" Naruto said determined.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

" **Demon talking/jutsu/summons"**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Naruto met Kitsunekki and he hadn't seen him since. Every day Naruto did his usual early morning training and reading at the academy before the class got there. After School Naruto went to the Kitsune grounds and kept training in the Shinkumai style along with shurikenjutsu and the three basic jutsu he learned at the academy. He was actually pretty good at the transformation and substitution jutsus but he was completely awful at the clone jutsu. He kept working and working but the clones couldn't move and looked pale and sickly. He was currently working on the clone jutsu when he heard a noise from a bush. Naruto drew his kunai and was about to throw it when he heard a familiar voice **"You better not throw that at me kit"** Kitsunekki said as he walked out of the bush. He was now about the size of his friend Kiba's dog Akamaru "Who you calling kit Nekki" Naruto said teasing him. **"Oh be quite Naruto"** Kitsunekki said with a foxy grin. "You know you love me" Naruto said with the same foxy grin. "So Nekki you going to stay with me for a while" Naruto said with a smirk. Kitsunekki hated that nickname but when Naruto said it, it was almost fine. **"Yes I am"** Kitsunekki said. Naruto and Kitsunekki walked home with a kit next to him. Everyone was staring at Naruto with what could only be described as pure hatred. **"Why do they look at you with such hatred"** Nekki asked curiously. "I don't know" Naruto said sadly. **"Well that's stupid"** Nekki said furiously. "It doesn't matter lets go home" Naruto said suddenly smiling.

It was the next morning and Naruto was training at shurikenjutsu with Nekki at the academy. **"Good job"** Nekki said with the classic foxy grin. "Thanks, I've been training a lot and it is great to see it has shown" Naruto said sincerely. Naruto went inside his classroom and had Nekki sitting on his desk. Hinata walked in and ran straight to the little fox. "It's so cute" Hinata said without stuttering while hugging the little kit. **"He-he-help m-m-me"** Nekki said. "Ahhhhhh" Hinata screamed "H-he t-talks!" Hinata said. "Th-th-that i-is so c-cute" Hinata said hugging him tighter. "Hinata your choking him!" Naruto said scared. "O-oh s-s-s-sorry" Hinata said and set him down. "Wh-wh-what i-i-is h-his na-name" Hinata asked blushing while petting him. "His name is Kitsunekki but I call him Nekki" Naruto said. **"Really you just had to tell her the name"** Nekki said sadly. "Wou-wou-would it b-be o-o-okay if I al-also c-c-called y-you N-Nekki, Kitsunekki-san" Hinata asked cutely. **"Since you asked so nicely unlike some blonde baka I know sure you can call me Nekki"** the fox said. "Thank you Nekki-san" Hinata said with a blush. " **Just Nekki is fine"** Kitsunekki said with the usual grin. Just then Iruka walked in with the class following soon. All of the girls were soon surrounding Nekki and saying things along the lines of so cute and soft. That is until Kitsunekki had had enough and growled fiercely and the girls ran to their seats. "I see that someone has gotten himself a little friend" Iruka said looking at Kitsunekki. "So this is Kitsunekki, I found him in the woods" Naruto said. Nekki and Akamaru walked towards each other and started conversing with each other through barks and growls. Then they both sat down by their respective masters. "Okay now class we will be having the exams tomorrow so train up" Iruka said. The rest of the day passed by quickly. At the end of the day Naruto asked Hinata to train with him. "I w-will as-ask m-my f-father if I c-c-can Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said with a stutter. " If you can meet me here and I will show you to my secret training grounds"

End of chapter 3

So yeah in the next chapter there will be team selections so yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

" **Demon talking/jutsu/summons"**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Chapter 4**

The academy 4:00 pm

Naruto was waiting at the academy for Hinata and was about to leave when Hinata came up running with a broad smile on her face. "H-h-hello Na-Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said winded from the run. "Hello Hinata" Naruto said. "Well let's get going" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand while running towards the Kitsune grounds. After a few minutes they had arrived. "We are here" Naruto said. Hinata couldn't believe it. It was like the perfect training grounds. "W-Whoa" Hinata said. "I can't believe it" Hinata said in awe. "Believe it" Naruto said with a grin. "Okay so let's get to training, we should work on the three jutsu they teach us" Naruto said. "O-o-okay" Hinata said. "Ok so you throw this stick at me and I will substitute and then we will do it until we are both doing it very well" Naruto said. "Then we will work on transformation and then clone jutsu" Naruto said with less enthusiasm as usual on the clone jutsu. Hinata noticed but didn't ask and nodded. Hinata through the stick and Naruto yelled " **Substitution"**. "P-p-perfect" Hinata said. They did this over and over until then they worked on transformation for a while. "Ok well let's do this" Naruto said. Hinata nodded. Hinata then yelled out " **Clone Jutsu"** and three perfect replicas of herself. "Good job Hinata" Naruto said happily congratulating her. "Th-th-Thank you Na-Naruto-kun. "Okay now or never" Naruto said unconfidently. Naruto yelled " **Clone Jutsu"** only one clone appeared and just like every other time it was sickly and pale. "Dang it!" Naruto said angrily. "Na-Na-Naruto-kun wh-wh-what's wr-wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly. "It's just that I have been trying to master the clone jutsu forever but it just won't work." Naruto said sadly. "Na-Naruto-kun c-can y-you tr-try i-it ag-again pl-please" Hinata asked curiously. "Sure I guess" Naruto said. Before he did the jutsu Hinata mumbled "Byakugan". " **Clone Jutsu"** Naruto yelled. The clone was as awful as usual. "What am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked exasperated. "W-w-well Na-Na-Naruto-kun y-you w-were u-using w-way t-too m-much ch-chakra" Hinata said blushing. Naruto finally looked at Hinata and she had veins around her eyes. "What is wrong with your face" Naruto asked. "Th-that is j-just m-my k-kekkei-genkei the B-Byakugan" Hinata said blushing.

The Next Day

It was just about time for the exams but Naruto was freaking out, the exam was on the clone jutsu and he still couldn't do it. Naruto tried and tried to reduce the chakra amount but he still could not get it. He just saw Hinata walking back into the class with her leaf hitai ate around her neck. "Good job Hinata" Naruto said while running up and hugging her. She was stammering random words but then she fainted. "Oh no not again" Naruto said. He set her down in her seat carefully. "Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said. "Alright" Naruto said enthusiastically. Naruto and Iruka walked into the exam room. "Okay Naruto I want you t make two clones" Iruka said. " _Okay use little amounts of chakra"_ Naruto thought. " **Clone Jutsu** " Naruto shouted. He made two clones but they were still the usual sickly and pale clones. "N-N-No I have to pass" Naruto said sadly. He looked like he would die. " I'm sorry Naruto but I am going to have to fail you" Iruka said with tears in his eyes. "I-Its o-ok-okay s-sensei I kn-know" said Naruto before running out the door. Neither of them noticed the evil smirk on Mizuki's face.

It was late at night but all of the ninja in the village were at the hokage's mansion. They just learned that Naruto stole the scroll of sealing and that they had to go after him. Iruka was shocked and immediately ran out. He looked everywhere and finally was starting to look in the forest and saw a piece of orange cloth. Iruka ran that way immediately

Meanwhile Naruto had just opened the scroll. "Might as well do the first one, Multi shadow clone jutsu". Naruto read "Oh great my worst jutsu, might as well" Naruto said shrugging. After a while of training he was finally ready. Then Iruka burst through the trees. "Naruto what are you doing with that scroll" Iruka said furiously. "I am doing the alternate test that Mizuki sensei told me about" Naruto said. "There is no alternate test" Iruka said confused. Naruto said "Mizuki sensei said that if I learned one of the jutsu in this scroll I would become a ninja". Then Mizuki appeared and said "Naruto give me the scroll". "No" Naruto and Iruka said together. "You don't have a choice" Mizuki yelled as he threw his giant shuriken. Iruka jumped in front of it. "Iruka sensei" Naruto yelled in shock as the shuriken hit Iruka. "Why" Naruto asked crying. "Because you're like my little brother and I want to protect you" Iruka said. "I don't know why you'd protect that demon. It killed your parents Iruka." Mizuki said. "What do you mean" Naruto said confused and crying. "I mean that you are the Kyubi, the nine tailed fox" Mizuki said evilly. "No Naruto don't listen to him you are the container of the Kyubi not it itself" Iruka yelled. "Be quiet" Mizuki yelled as he threw the giant shuriken. Then Naruto got up and made the clone hand sign and shouted " **Multi-ShadowClone Jutsu".** He caught the shuriken with his hundreds of clones and then proceeded to beat the crap out of Mizuki. He walked over to Iruka and Iruka gave him his headband and said " You made a clone you pass". Naruto tied the headband around his forehead and smiled. Then he and Iruka went to the hospital.

The next day at the Academy

"And team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha lead by Kakashi Hatake" said Iruka. At this Naruto and Hinata smiled and hugged. Hinata had gotten over fainting mostly. "Team 8 will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame lead by Kurenai Uhi. And since team 9 is still in commission the next team will be team 10 Ino Yamnaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi lead by Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei's will be here to pick you up

End of chapter 4

So yeah the teams were pretty obvious but that's what they are I will get into the other things soon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

" **Demon talking/jutsu/summons"**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Chapter 5**

"Where is he" Naruto said exasperatedly. It had been an hour and a half since Iruka sensei had left. The other teams had also left a while ago. "I-I-I d-d-don't kn-know Na-Na-Naruto kun" Hinata said blushing while talking to her Naruto kun. Naruto began to set up a chalk eraser on the top of the door so it would fall on their sensei's head. "Dobe don't do that" Sasuke said coldly. "D-d-don't b-be me-mean t-to Na-Na-Naruto kun" Hinata said still stuttering but slightly angry. This set both Naruto and Sasuke off balanced because Hinata showed anger and that never happened before. "Thank you Hinata chan" Naruto said while Hinata blushed at Naruto using chan after her name. Then a man with silver hair and a flak jacket on walked in to the room. "Where is everyone else" The silver haired man said. "They left an hour ago!"Naruto said loudly. "Oh" the silver hair man said dumbly. "Well meet me on the roof" he said before exploding into a plume of smoke. "Okay then" Sasuke said.

The group got up there and their sensei was there. " So now we will discuss our hobbies likes dislikes and dreams, I will go first" he said. " My name is Kakashi Hatake I like a lot of things I don't particularly dislike any things. My hobbies are none of your business. And I don't particularly have any dreams. Now you" Kakashi said pointing towards Naruto. "Okay, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, training and protecting my friends, I dislike people who judge you for no good reason and the time it takes for instant ramen to cool, my hobbies are training and practicing the Shinkumai technique and spending time with Hinata chan" Naruto said with Hinata blushing. "I-I-Ill g-g-go n-next" Hinata said. "M-My n-n-n-name i-i-is H-Hinata Hy-Hyuga a-and I like training a-a-and pr-pr-pressing a-and dis-discovering fl-flowers" Hinata said still red "I dis-dislike b-b-b-bullies an-and p-p-people who judge people, m-m-m-my h-h-hobbies are pr-pressing fl-flowers" Hinata said nervously. "My likes, dislikes and hobbies are none of your business and my dream is to kill my brother Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke said. "Why?" Naruto asked curiously. "That evil person murdered my entire clan beside me" Sasuke said coldly. "Well with a reason like that I will help you if I can" Naruto said. "I w-will h-h-h-h-h-help t-t-too" Hinata said stuttering but determined. "Th-Th-Thanks guys" Sasuke said shocked.

"Well you guys are a good bunch of kids and as long as we work threw a few issues with each of you we will be good" Kakashi said mostly looking at Hinata while she was blushing. "As of now we are team seven and while I would usually put you threw a test your file shows that you guys are good enough so goodbye" Kakashi said as he burst into a plume of smoke

"You guys want to go get ramen" Naruto said enthusiastically. "o-o-okay" Hinata said. "I'm in I guess" Sasuke said shrugging. "Let's go then" Naruto yelled. The newly formed team ran to the ramen bar Ichiraku Ramen. They ate then decided to go train. "Let's go to the training grounds" Naruto said. "Which one?" Sasuke asked. "Mine" Naruto said. "Just follow me" Naruto said. And so they did. Team seven was running through the woods towards two large trees. Carved into the tree on the right was the words Kitsune. A small fox appeared and yelled **"Hey Naruto what are you doing here bro".** "Nothing much just training with the team" Naruto said. " **Okay"** Nekki said before walking to a tree and taking a nap. Sasuke then commenced to spar with Naruto. In pure taijutsu Naruto was outclassed, but with jutsu Naruto could use clones and beat Sasuke. Then Naruto started to show him his Shinkumai style. "That is really cool but I am interested in the Kurobara style" Sasuke said. "Do you know any of it ?" Naruto asked curiously. "Just a little" Sasuke said smirking. "Then let's go" Naruto said. "Okay" Sasuke said eagerly. They each grabbed a branch around the same size then started towards each other. Sasuke tried to strike Naruto with a downward slash which Naruto parried with a side slash . both were not the best at their respective styles but were still good enough to counter one and other. After about thirty minutes and the same routine they stopped. They noticed Hinata and Kitsunekki starring at them. "How was that" Naruto asked smiling towards Nekki and Hinata. "That was amazing" Hinata said not stuttering at all. This shocked everyone present. "No that was amazing Hinata" Naruto said. "What" Hinata said. "You aren't stuttering" Naruto said. "Oh" Hinata said blushing. "Why" Naruto asked. "Well I guess I stutter when I am nervous and I am not very nervous now" Hinata said while looking much like a tomato. "Well me and Sasuke fought a bit Hinata stopped stuttering miracles happen and goodnight" Naruto said as they walked away.

That night while Naruto was dreaming he heard a deep primal voice. **"What's up kit"** A large voice said. Then Naruto was in a sewer in front of a red cage. "Ahhhh a giant fox" Naruto said screaming. **"Oh be quiet"** The fox said. "Are you the Kyubi" Naruto asked. **" Yes"** Kyubi said. "So you really are inside me" Naruto said. " **Yes I am and I would appreciate if you call me by my name, Kurama"** Kurama said deeply. "Okay Kurama" Naruto said. "Why does this place look like this?" Naruto asked. **"I don't know it's your mind"** Kurama said. "Oh" Naruto said dumbly. Then he got a concentrated look before the sewer turned into a giant cave with torches on the walls. The whole place was like the visual of Kurama's ominous voice. **"Nice"** Kurama said. **"You're about to wake up so bye but I will talk to you soon kit"** Kurama said "Bye" Naruto said.

Then Naruto woke up. He saw Nekki sitting in his bed. " **Naruto you can now learn and sign the fox summoning contract"** Nekki said. Naruto smiled with excitement. A scroll appeared in a puff of smoke and Nekki told Naruto to sign in blood. **"Okay now it's time to learn the seals, it goes boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram, now you try"** Nekki said. "Okay" Naruto said enthusiastically. He did the seals and summoned a fox the size of a horse in his bedroom. **"Why am I here** " The fox said. **"My name is Kitsunora"** The fox said. "My name is Naruto" Naruto said. Both of the foxes simultaneously asked **"Why do you smell like fox".** "Oh well that is probably Kurama" Naruto said dumbly. **"YOU MEAN THE NINE TAILED FOX"** they screamed together. "Yeah he is sealed in me" Naruto said. **"Okay well now I am out"** Kitsunora said then exploded into smoke. Then Naruto headed out to meet his team with Nekki.

End of chapter 5

So I will probably be adding chapters every Friday because of school but I might get them out sooner.

Yeah I skipped the whole team test thing because honestly think its dumb.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. That all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"speaking"

" _thoughts_ "

" **Demon talking/jutsu/summons"**

 **Thanks for reading**

Chapter 6

Naruto and Hinata had just finished up some early morning sparing. They were just about to go get some ramen when Sasuke showed up

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke said actually smiling. It was rare to see and only happened around team seven but yes Sasuke was smiling.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said waving. "Me and Hinata are going to get some ramen, want to come?" Naruto asked. (AN/ I know it should be Hinata and I but Naruto is an idiot)

"Sure I guess" Sasuke said shrugging.

"Great" Naruto said extremely happy.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata went to the best ramen store in Konoha, Ichiraku ramen. They each had their bowls of ramen and then ate until they were full. Then Naruto paid with his money.

"Where'd you get the money Naruto" Sasuke asked.

"Made a bet with Iruka sensei that I could master the three moves from the Shinkumai form before the week ended and I mastered the final move two days ago.

"That is awe-awesome Na-Naruto kun" Hinata said blushing.

"That is rather impressive dobe" Sasuke said actually impressed. His kenjutsu style only had one specific technique the Black Rose shadow shocking rush. That move was so difficult that he couldn't even try it yet.

"Thanks Hinata and I resent that name teme" Naruto said first happy then angry.

Naruto and the gang then went towards training grounds seven were they would meet Kakashi for their first few missions. They got to the grounds an hour late and Kakashi just arrived.

"Oh hello kids" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Hello Kakashi sensei" Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata said together.

"Today we will go and catch Tora the cat and bring it back to its owners" Kakashi said shivering.

"Awww is Kakashi scared of a kitty cat" Naruto taunted.

"That beast is no cat" Kakashi said angrily.

"Sure" Naruto said sarcastically.

Two hours later

"That piece of crap turned my face into a war zone" Naruto said trying to kill Tora before they gave it back to the daimyo's wife.

It was true Naruto's face had scratch marks all over it and the only reason it didn't look worse was because Kurama was healing him

" **Kit I swear if I ever get out of here I am going straight towards that demonic beast called a cat and eating it whole"** Kurama said in Naruto's mind

" _Now that is a reason to let you out_ " Naruto thought. " _If I could do that without you know dying I might even think about it" Naruto thought._

" **Although unfortunately you cannot release me without dying"** Kurama said to Naruto.

Naruto got out of the conversation with the tailed beast and went back to the real world.

"Good work team seven" Hiruzen Sarutobi said with a smile. "For your next mission I am thinking this escort mission, it is a C rank Naruto so you should be happy" The Hokage said as if reading Naruto's mind.

"Thank you Lord Hokage" All of team seven said.

"Now you will be escorting the legendary bridge builder Tazuna to his home in the land of waves, keep him and yourselves safe" The Hokage said sternly.

"You got it old man" Naruto said smiling ear to ear.

Later that night

" **Kit just so you know the Uzumaki have a kekkei-genkai and you should awaken it soon"** Kurama said in Naruto's dream.

" _Really I do, what is it?"_ Naruto asked excitedly

" **It is the Shinmaigan and it is a doujutsu but that is pretty much all I know"** Kurama said.

"Well it isn't much but thanks Kurama" Naruto said nicely to the nine tails.

" **Also you will be gaining the use of my tailed beast arts** " Kurama said with Naruto looking in awe.

"You mean I get other abilities besides the large chakra reserves and healing Kurama" Naruto asked wondering what other ability he might get.

" **Yes in fact each tailed beast's jinchuuriki has the large reserves and healing but they also get an ability directly related to their tailed beast, my ability is the fox fire** " Kurama said while showing him some fire he noticed was a dark orange flame not normal fire.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked.

" **Well besides incinerate your enemies, it also cannot be put out unless the user wants them to or if someone can use the sacred water of the three tailed turtle Isobu and its burns can cause a skin rash that can be used to activate the flames whenever the user wants regardless of most effects** " Kurama said going on about his fire.

"What is one of the effects" Naruto asked curiously.

" **Well the flames are dismissed as well as the rash once the target is dead** " Kurama said.

"That got dark fast" Naruto said sadly. "Well I have to wake up soon so goodbye Kurama" Naruto said before waking up with Kitsunekki in his bed.

"Well good morning Nekki" Naruto said.

" **Good morning Naruto** " Nekki said.

"I have a mission today want to come with?" Naruto asked while eating breakfast ramen.

Nekki just nodded his head and fell asleep on Naruto's already packed up bed roll. Naruto was grabbing kunai and shuriken and shoving them into his ninja pouch and back up supplies scroll. Then he grabbed a scroll with the label kyusaiga on it. Naruto shoved both scrolls and his Shinkumai scroll in his backpack.

"It's go time Nekki" Naruto said smiling while Kitsunekki smiled as well.

The pair walked towards the village main gate where they would meet their client. On the way they met Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata immediately grabbed Nekki mumbling about how soft he is while Naruto and Sasuke conversed of swords and techniques. The group made it to the gate where they saw Kakashi and the man they assumed was Tazuna conversing. The three kids and a fox walked up to the two men.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei and Tazuna san" Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata said at the same time.

"Wait I hired ninja not a bunch of kids" Tazuna said drunkenly.

"Trust me these kids are very good ninja and have been trained by me personally" Kakashi said as Sasuke was holding Naruto back from killing the old man.

"Like he has actually trained us" Naruto mumbled.

The team set off down the road and after a while the team broke into formation. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Nekki at the front and Naruto and Hinata at the back. The team kept walking towards the wave country and towards Tazuna's village. This was when Naruto and Hinata spotted a puddle. Normally that wouldn't be weird but it hadn't rained in weeks so how was there a puddle.

"Hinata that puddle isn't a real puddle but I am going to check it out" Naruto whispered to Hinata. "Kakashi sensei I am going to go take a leak" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

Naruto then walked to the puddle, unzipped his pants and started to pee in the puddle. Immediately to men with Kirigakure headbands and claw arms with a chain attached to one of their claws to the other. They looked towards each other the rushed at Kakashi and were about to wrap the chain around Kakashi when Naruto and Sasuke drew two kunai each and both threw a kunai into the chain and another kunai into the men's respective claws and then kicked both of them towards Hinata who did a few juken strikes so the people couldn't use chakra.

"Good job kids, these guys are the demon brothers of the mist and are chunin so you genin did perfectly" Kakashi said happily.

"Thank you sensei" team seven said together.

"I guess I was wrong you got some good kids here" Tazuna said.

The group continued down the road until Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes and threw a shuriken as Nekki also kept at the bush. The team looked over to the bush and saw a rabbit in Nekki's mouth.

"W-Wait isn't that a sn-snow r-rabbit" Hinata asked.

"Yes it is Hinata and as it is summer that means it must have been used for a substitution" Kakashi said just before a giant sword came out of nowhere and sliced into a tree. A man jumped up and stood on the tree.

"I am Zabuza Momochi and I am the demon of the mist, I am here for the old man so if you give him to me I might as well let you go" Zabuza said evilly.

"Well thank you for the offer but we have a mission to keep him safe" Naruto said drawing two kunai in a reverse grip.

Zabuza then ran straight forward with his sword and cut towards Hinata but Kakashi intercepted it with his own sword he took out of a seal. Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in a kenjutsu battle and then Zabuza cut Kakashi in half. Actually though Kakashi was just a water clone. Kakashi then jumped out of the water and grabbed onto the ex water ninja. Zabuza just chuckled.

" **Water Prison Jutsu** " Zabuza yelled before a ball of water surrounded his right hand and Kakashi as well. "Now **Water Clone Jutsu** " Zabuza said as a perfect replica of him formed from water and rushed at the kids and Tazuna.

"Well crap I guess I have to use this now" Naruto said taking a scroll labeled kyusaiga and opening it up. He unsealed the item and in a puff of smoke an adequately made sword appeared. "This is kyusaiga my blade" Naruto yelled rushing towards the clone. " **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Naruto said as two hundred clones of Naruto appeared behind Naruto running with him.

Naruto and his clones and Zabuza with their swords ready. Half of the clones tried to trip or restrict him while the other half used the Shinkumai form to fight him. The real Naruto was fighting and then he decided to unleash his new moves.

"Crimson Dance slash" Naruto said as he slashed down words with his sword in a deep red streak and it made Zabuza's clone stumble.

The clone had plowed through Naruto's shadow clones. Just after Naruto used his first move the water clone had got back into the fight.

"Crimson Dance twister" Naruto said before spinning with his sword in a horizontal reverse grip and basically turning into a red tornado of blades.

Zabuza just wound up his arms with his sword and swung in a horizontal slash which caused Naruto to shift to a vertical block.

"Now for my final move, Crimson Dance pierce" Naruto said as he gathered his chakra into the blade and launched straight towards the water clone. Unfortunately Naruto just wasn't fast enough and the water clone took his sword and jumped to the side and slashed down snapping Naruto's sword in half.

"Good try kid if that hit me that would have been bad" The clone said before knocking Naruto back towards his team.

Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out two Fuuma shuriken one hidden underneath the other and threw it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke here use this" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke grabbed both still hiding the second one and then he set them both up.

"Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of shadows" Sasuke yelled throwing the shuriken and throwing it through the exhausted water clone all the way to the real Zabuza.

He sadly caught it. Then he noticed the second shuriken behind the first and jumped it. But then the second one turned into Naruto in a puff of smoke who then threw a kunai at Zabuza's arm. Zabuza then took his arm back and the water prison released.

"Thanks Naruto" Kakashi said.

After that Kakashi took down his mask and revealed his Sharingan eye. Kakashi kicked the shocked Zabuza onto shore and then Naruto and Sasuke both kicked him still in the air to Hinata who got a few juken strikes in before Zabuza pushed off the ground back onto his feet in the middle of team seven.

" **Kit use my fire !** " Kurama said urgently. " **Just focus on the image of that fire I showed you and say Tailed Beast art Fix fire bomb** " Kurama said.

Naruto then yelled "Sasuke use the fireball jutsu".

Sasuke yelled " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** ".

" **Wind Style: Gale Wind** " Kakashi yelled at the same time.

" **Tailed Beast Art: Fox Fire Bomb** " Naruto said.

Zabuza then made a water wall to lock the attack but Naruto's fox fire hit first and evaporated the wall and all of the attacks hit Zabuza. Zabuza got up and did hand seals but Kakashi did them at the same time.

" **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet** " Both Kakashi and Zabuza yelled.

"How can you do that" Zabuza asked shocked. "Can you see the future".

"Yes and I see your death" Kakashi said before he yelled " **Water Style: Crushing Wave** ".

" _He can see the future I was about to do that_ " Zabuza thought before passing out.

Kakashi was just about to go for the kill before two cannon flew into Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you for helping me with this, I have been tracking him for a while and I finally got him" A boy with a mist Anbu mask said before taking Zabuza with him and going away.

End of chapter 6

So yeah that is the beginning of the Zabuza saga

This is also the longest chapter yet

I am looking for abilities for Naruto's doujutsu and if you have any comment

Sorry about this chapter being late I kind of forgot


End file.
